


Promise me your life

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Child yuma, F/M, Mentioned/implied for things that happened at the orphanage, Orphan Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This was something I wrote a few years ago, this wasn't a request but is being moved to here so enjoy





	Promise me your life

"Please no" you whisper your running as fast as you can down the stairs and out of the building to get outside "Yuma!" You scream tears in your eyes 

"Yuma" you say as you reach him and automatically cling to his strong form "Please don't let them" you say panicked as you try to regain your breath you look up at him and he looks back down at you in concern 

the orphanage owners who were chasing after you quickly approach the two of you clearly not happy "Your part of the line up now come with us , you'll be fed properly as you have high demand" one of them says as another goes to grab you but Yuma quickly stopped him "Get out of the way kid" he demands 

yuma glares up at him holding you protectively behind him "She doesn't want to" he practically growls in anger at the men 

"She doesn't have a choice , we need all the money she'll be bringing in, now get out of the way or else" yuma growls again and refuses to move as you whimper clinging onto him 

the orphanage owners look extremely mad with yumas interference and your resistance "If you want to eat and not get punished then you shall give her over" he's says the threat clear in his voice 

yuma sighs but still doesn't move , he glances back at you  
"Yuma" you whisper , his face softens for a second before he looks looks back at them completely serious 

"I will not allow you or any other man to lay a hand on her , she's mine and only mine and one day I intend to make her my wife" he says proudly as you smile and cuddle closer to him 

they laugh harshly at his words "You sure are funny kid but you should know that that will never happen now hand her over"   
one of the owners say as another harshly grabs your arm   
"She's pure" he say as he licks his lips "And pretty .. a shame we have to give her over .." He looks at his colleagues before back at your scared and innocent face "But he's paying a pretty good price to be her first" he says as he reaches his other hand towards your scared face 

yuma suddenly with such speed that you can barley see or process what is happening punches the guy as he goes to pull you away from him completely "Don't touch her!" he yells pulling you back against his chest "with such impure hands .. Do not touch my pure flower" he whispers breathing in the scent of your hair gently 

the owners growl angrily ready to punish both you and Yuma "Your gonna pay for that you little punk" he says realising what Yuma had done as he held his now bruised and bleeding lip 

"Yuma" you whisper hiding your face in his chest "please don't get hurt.. Not for me" you whisper

ruki , kou and Azusa show up and approach you out of nowhere standing beside the two of you in defence , The owners sigh and turn away not wanting to deal with this right now "We'll be back to collect you and the girl later" he directs his words at kou "And if you stand in my way again kid.. You'll be punished" he growls his threat angrily glaring at Yuma his eyes drifting down to you before walking away with his colleagues , yuma promptly ignored him and held you closer in his protective and strong arms glaring back as he saw his eyes land on you 

as they walk away yuma turns to the others gently looking down at you and running a hand through your hair, you look up at him "You okay" he asks with a small smile,   
concern clear on his face, you nod tears in your eyes cuddling closer to him   
"Thank you Yuma... But.." You say your voice a little shaky with fear "He's going to come back for me"   
you state looking down not wanting Yuma to see your terrified face 

"He's going to come back and give me to that man tonight" you say fear clear in your voice as yuma holds you closer, kou looks at you too scared his body completely freezing up at your words "The other girls ... The other ones ... Who were still ... Pure.. The ones he got" you whisper tears on your cheeks "They all came back different ... Bruised .. Broken.... They all say he makes it especially painful .. They say he makes it worse on purpose.. That he enjoys the screams .. The pain" you explain starting to tremble lightly in yumas arms 

yuma looks down at you and gently brushes the tears from your eyes tilting your chin up to make you look up at him "I won't allow him to hurt you .. I meant what I said .. One day you will become my wife if you want it and I will always protect you" he whispers his promise sincere , the others watching his interaction with you, kou is still he looks frozen beside Azusa as Ruki suddenly nods meeting yumas eyes 

"We have to leave before tonight ..." yuma voices there thoughts and looks down at you again   
"I won't allow that to happen to you ... We're leaving tonight instead of in a week" 

ruki sighs clearly not happy with the change of plan "I'm not sure it's a good idea but if it's what you want..." yuma looks over at Ruki with a serious and deadly face "Did you not just hear me were leaving tonight with or without you I'm getting her out of here"

You look at ruki's reluctant face and kou suddenly seems to snap back into reality ,You see him shaking and recognise the look the other girls had "I'm sorry .."   
You whisper sympathetically to kou .. You knew what he had done to try and escape them .. To escape him 

Ruki shakes his head and Yuma holds you closer   
"No we were going to leave anyway.."   
He's cut off by kou   
"The rumours are true... He's vicious ... Yumas right we have to get her out of here.."   
He places his hand over his missing eye "he's the reason I did this..." 

Azusa looks confused "he sounds nice.." He comments confused why everyone spoke so negatively of the man, you smile gently walking over and taking his hand 

These boys were pretty messed up just like you ..

You had known these boys since you had first come here a little over a month ago and you had hit if off right away 

Yesterday they finally took your picture and put you up as one of the children eligible for 'rental' ,just like kou the number of requests was immediate and many .. All trying to get at such a young pure and pretty girl , a rare gem 

It scared you and they had come to take you to the highest bidder today .. Your first client of supposed many but Yuma had protected you like he promised he would .. He would always protect you and you would follow him anywhere 

Even if it lead you to the depths of hell ..

 

You remember running panting and then a pain in your side , you whimper as the bullet goes through your back and out your stomach 

Immediately you drop and yuma pulls you into his arms protectively taking bullets for you crying out with each one but smiling as he looks down at your crying face "please don't cry" he whispers "your safe here in my arms.." 

You remember being dragged seeing azusas crying face and then darkness as your seperated 

 

"How foolish for you to think you could escape" you feel the pain of his slap as your shoved to the ground falling towards your four friends who are lying weak on the ground 

Yuma growls and you try to hold back tears , you hear Ruki scream and then you see the guy who hit you smirk .. It's the same guy who tried to grab you earlier 

"That guy isn't here .. But I think I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget .. Give you to him half price without your purity" 

At his words you looks scared and Yuma growls out "you bastard" he tries to get up but can't as you drag your body back away from him 

"No ... No .." You shake your head crying and then you see it a flash of white   
-don't worry I'll always protect you- his smile Yuma in your memory and then the dead body drops to the floor blood everywhere 

You try not to shake as you look up at the guy who might of just saved you 

"Who are you" you ask looking up at the man "I'm the one who can save there lives and rescue you all from this place" he looks at you "but it'll mean a sacrific so great by you that you must be willing to give up your life for these boys" you look around at the dying boys .. The ones you love .. The ones who protected you .. Looking at Yuma you nod 

He offers you his hand and you take it standing up 

Will you offer up your blood to them ...   
Will you sacrifice yourself for them ..  
Like they did for you .. 

Are you willing to give up your life for them..  
Willing to become the source of life they need ..   
The only source of life they will ever need 

All they have 

 

Nodding you look at there dying body's and the dead body's of the owners who tried to attack you "I'd give up everything .. Just please save them.." 

You take yumas hand as the man reveals his fangs .. If this is what it takes to save them then so be it 

Yuma screams and you hold onto him pulling him close as the man pulls away and makes his way over to the others , you lightly smooth yumas long hair back out of his face and smile as his no longer human eyes meet yours 

"You promised me forever.." You whisper and he smiles 

-

Never let go .. I'll never let you go   
I'll hold onto you forever and keep you close to my heart   
My arms will entrap and ensnare you until you can no longer see the light until you can only see me

I shall keep my promise to you .. Because it means everything to me and it made you give up everything to us .. I love you and I shall never let you forget that 

If the day comes you want to escape from me just remember that you promised me .. A vampire .. Always and .. Forever


End file.
